


A Quiet Night At Home.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing on the TV, but the brothers have other ways of keeping occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night At Home.

“We're not watching that! Nor that! I'm not watching a fucking film about flesh-eating zombies, or rats or teen werewolves.”

The remote that an exasperated Sam lobbed at his brother almost took one of his eyes out, only Dean's instinct honed in long years of dodging monsters, saved him.

“Dude! Watch where you're throwing that! You could have done some serious damage to this pretty face! You just missed giving me a black eye!”

Sam huffed. “Don't be so dramatic, Dean. It didn't go anywhere near your eye. Not that you need it to watch TV anyway. There's never anything on that you like.”

 

Dean wagged a cautioning finger at his younger brother.  
”That's why they invented DVD's. Sammy. For all those gourmet viewers like my humble self.”

“Oh, a 'gourmet viewer', huh! Porn's your thing. You only like Game of Thrones because it's practically hard-core”

“Yeah, it's pretty hot,” Dean agreed waggling his eye-brows. “Especially Jamie and Cersei. I can totally get on board with that. Nothing like a touch of sibling incest, eh Sammy!”  
He poked a finger in his brother's side, while Sam shifted self-consciously on the bed.

“Shut up, Dean. That's different,” he argued. “They're brother and sister and they even had kids.”

“So?,“ Dean grinned completely unabashed by the fact that he was in love with his little brother and had mind-blowing sex with him. ”If you'd been a girl, I wonder how it would have gone down between us.”

“Well, I'm not, and I'm thankful at least for that.”  
Sam sighed, imagining all the girlie crap he'd have suffered from Dean; boobs, no dick, days of the month! It was bad enough already! 

“Aw, come on, you'd have made a cute girl. Tall but cute.!”  
The pursed-lip bitch-face Sam sent him, made Dean burst into laughter. 

 

“Well, if you don't want to watch anything on TV, I've got some research to do,” Sam said, beginning to slide off the bed.  
A hand around his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“I can think of better things to do than watch fugly TV or do research, little brother,“ Dean said, his voice low with invitation.  
“A little brotherly incest would suit me just fine. What was it Becky called it? Wincest. There, that doesn't sound so bad, Sam, does it.”

 

While he was talking, Dean was running his hand up Sam's arm, waiting to see if his sibling would rush off to his beloved research or stay and get Dean's complete and undivided attention.  
He pulled himself on to his knees, his arms circling his brother from behind.

“What's it gonna be, Sammy? Are we gonna inspire another porn for your rapey ex-wife, or is research gonna be the winner? But then can your lap-top do this?” Dean murmured against his neck, nuzzling enticingly at one of Sam's erogenous spots.

“Why do you have to reduce everything to having sex, Dean?“ Sam asked, though he didn't seem too anxious to leave the warmth of his brother's arms

“I think you know the answer too that as much as I do, Sammy. Because it's friggin' awesome!”  
He stopped his nuzzle-attack on his sibling and pulled him down backwards onto the bed leaving Sam's legs to dangle over the edge.

Dean bent over and gave him an upside down kiss, while his hands busied themselves unbuttoning his little brother's shirt. He pulled it, and the underlying tee over Sam's head, leaving him naked from the waist up.

“That's better. You're to pretty to keep wrapped up in all that flannel, princess.”  
Sam let out a huff, though it wasn't too heart-felt. Whenever Dean put his hands on him, stroking and caressing, all his resolve drained away like melted snow.

“Come on, daddy long-legs. Kneel up on the bed and face me.”  
Sam did, and they ended up eye-fucking each other for a few moments, before Dean spoke out.

 

“What are you waiting for Sam. Get this shirt off.”  
Sam leaned forward, his mouth searching out his brother's. They kissed slowly and languorously while Sam fingers' busied themselves with Dean's shirt.

“Now the jeans,“ Dean breathed. “I'll do yours and you mine.”  
Before long the two pairs of pants mirrored each other, pooled as they were around the brothers' respective knees.

Dean bent to take Sam's cock in his mouth while Sam caressed his big brother's back, his long arms reaching down to cup Dean's bare buttocks.

Sam could feel his orgasm building as Dean's mouth, lips and tongue did memorable things to his cock, the sense of anticipation making him hold his breath. But with force-of-will, he pushed Dean away.  
“Enough, Dean. It's my turn. Let me....”

Sam bent to service his brother, licking, sucking and teasing until Dean's hitched breath told him his brother was on the edge of coming.

 

“Sammy,” Dean's hands caressed his little brother's hair. “I think this calls for a sixty-nine. Lie down on on your side.”  
Each took the other's cock in his mouth and with minute hesitations on either side, brought each other to a simultaneous shuddering orgasm. Their lips lingered around the cocks until the last drop of milky liquid was swallowed down.  
Only then did Dean turn about to take Sam in his arms and bury his face in his baby brother's neck.

“So little brother. You're not gonna tell me that wasn't better than some stupid TV show, huh?”  
Yeah,” Sam smiled. “And it was certainly more interesting than research.”

“Pity you seem to have lost your freaky mind powers, Sam or you could have sent Becky a quick snippet of inspiration.”  
Even though Dean was clearly joking, Sam felt a chill run down his spine and huddled even further into his big brother's arms. True he hadn't had any more visions but neither had he looked very hard inside himself. For all he knew Azazel's 'gifts' were still there, just waiting to surface.

The end


End file.
